Baseball Disaster
by team-jacob-4-ever126
Summary: Bella wants to play baseball with the Cullens... let's just say it doesn't end well


**Sorry it to soooooooooooooo long to post another story. Got a lot going on right now. We just got over math MCAS and I got two more days of science MCAS left. I hate it and I can't wait for it to be over. Another reason is I just couldn't think of a good enough story to post. I kept rewriting this over and over trying to get it right.**

**I hope I got it right and that you like it.**

**Thanks for being so patient and I apologize for taking forever **

**Disclaimer****: I OWN NOTHING!**

I was lying in my bed just staring at my ceiling. I was in so much pain and it was almost unbearable. I had spent the day playing baseball with the Cullens. Edward had insisted that I sit out and watch but I wanted some part in the action. It didn't end very well though. I ended up running for the ball, tripping, falling, and getting hurt. Edward should be back any minute with my ice that I pleaded him to get for me. I still can't believe what a day I had.

_**Flashback **_

_Edward had picked me up early that morning. We were going to play baseball with rest of his family and I begged him to take me. When we got there I was put on the opposite team as Edward. Just like Carlisle, jasper, and Emmett were separate from there mates._

_So it was me, Emmett, Alice and Carlisle on one team. And Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper on the other. I thought the teams were pretty fair but of course Edward wasn't too happy about it. Edward hit the ball and was coming right for me. I reached up to try to grab it but my foot got twisted in the grass and I fell forward. I tried to brace my fall but I was too late. I noticed that Edward and Emmett tried to reach me but they were too late. Edward's going to beat himself up over this later. I fell face first into the dirt and I'm pretty sure that I sprained my ankle. I grabbed it in pain and started to wince. Edward reached me in two seconds and grabbed my face in his marble hands._

"_Bella are you alright?"_

"_No I think I hurt my ankle"_

_His eyes widened and he reached down to cup my ankle and I screamed out in pain in response to his touch._

"_I'm sorry" he panicked_

"_It's okay"_

_He frowned and picked me up. He cradled me to his chest and was careful of my ankle that was now swellings. He ran me back to Carlisle who had an amused expression on his face._

"_Bella what happened?" he asked_

"_She fell and twisted her ankle" Edward answered for me_

"_Okay well that's get her into the car so I can see"_

_Edward nodded and ran to the car. He placed me in the back seat and he slide in next to me. Carlisle came over and started poking and prodding at my ankle and I hissed in response. Carlisle gave me an apologetic look but continued. Edward came around to my face and wiped all the dirt and mud off with his bare hand. What a good boyfriend. After he finished wiping my face he smiled the tiniest bit and gave me a kiss. I could tell he was trying to hold in a laugh. I frowned at him. That really wiped the smile off his face._

"_What's so funny?" I asked_

"_I'm sorry love, I just relieved you didn't hurt yourself worse"_

_I just nodded and tried not to focus on what Carlisle was doing to my ankle. I saw Edward out if the corners of my eye roll up my jeans to clean up a cut on my knee along with my hands, arms, and my cheek. After he was done Carlisle looked up at me._

"_Well it looks like a small break. I'll put you in a brace for now but I want you to keep it elevated and don't walk on it. A little ice my help too. I sure Edward will bring you over later so I can fit a cast on."_

_Edward only nodded and turned to me with open arms. I lifted my arms and he picked me up with ease walking us back to the car. I saw Emmett laughing and Edward sent him a death glare. When we got back to my house Edward brought me straight to my room and placed me gently on the bed while I asked for some ice._

_**End of flashback**_

Edward returned a minute later with two ice packs in his hands. He came over to sit on the bed next to me. Being careful not to jostle me to much, I still winced though. I heard Edward sigh.

"What?" I asked

"Bella you're supposed to keep your ankle elevated" Edward reached around me to grab my extra pillow that I wasn't resting on. He slid the pillow under my ankle and placed one ice pack on each side.

"There" he gave a small smile and leaned over to kiss me and he cupped my cheek a little too rough. I winced and pulled back. Edward panicked and moved to the end of the bed.

"Bella did I hurt you? I'm so sorry love, I didn't mean to …" I cut him off

"Edward relax, I'm fine I'm just a little sore. Calm down"

"Okay doesn't forget that I have to bring you over later to put that ankle of yours in a cast. What was I thinking letting you play baseball?"

"Edward it was choice to play. Stop blaming yourself. Now come over here" I said as I opened up my arms for him. He complied and came to lie beside me.

"Bella is there anything I can do?" he pleaded

"Yeah. Remind me never to play baseball again. And I hate sports"

**What'd you think? It's a one-shot. Please review I got more stories coming so please review if you want me to post them.**

**~team-jacob-4-ever126~**


End file.
